first week
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: traduction de la fic de veiledndarkness. résumé : Jack sait comment les garçons comme lui sont traités. Ca l'effraie.


**Auteur:** veiledndarkness

**Titre:** First Week

Traduction : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

Pairing: (s'il y en a, ou pas): possible Bobby / Jack si tu louches des yeux

Résumé: Jack sait comment les garçons comme lui sont traités. C'est ce qui lui fait peur.

Avertissements: Je dirais que Jack à environ 12 ou 13 ans.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Après la première semaine dans sa nouvelle école il était présent, Jack se trouvait caché dans sa chambre. Il était assis sur son lit, ses genoux fermement calés contre sa poitrine, ses mains les enserrant, attendant le retour d'Evelyn à la maison pour régler une affaire avec lui.

Il se balançait légèrement, ses yeux déjà humides dans la peur. Il savait exactement ce qui se passerait. Il savait exactement comment les garçons comme lui devait être traité. Il se souvenait.

Jack sentit sa respiration s'arrêter dans sa poitrine quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Il retenu son souffle, anxieux de recevoir sa punition. Il ressentit un flot de panique à la vue de Bobby alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte.

Bobby ferma la porte derrière lui, plissant des yeux dans le noir de la chambre.

"Jackie?" Demanda-t-il alors qu'il tâtonnait à la recherche de l'interrupteur sur le mur.

Bobby tourna sa tête au son d'un halètement coupé.

Jack gémit et abandonna sa tête sur ses genoux. Il avait prié très fort pour que ce soit Evelyn qui vienne le chercher. Il aurait pu la manipuler dans sa colère et lui donner l'espoir qu'il changerait. A présent, il voyait Bobby et se sentit malade de l'estomac. Il aimait vraiment Bobby, percevant des ondes protectrices de lui. Il ressentit l'envie de pleurer à nouveau comme Bobby serait le seul à s'occuper de lui.

"Pourquoi ces putains de lumières sont éteintes ?" demanda Bobby donnant une pichenette à l'interrupteur. Il grommela alors que l'ampoule du plafond s'alluma.

"Pourrais tu... laissé éteint ?" entendit-il Jack murmurer. Bobby fronça des sourcils.

"Très bien alors, qu'en est il de celle là ?" Dit-il en marchant vers le coin de la table et allumant la lumière de la lampe. Une douce lueur balaya la pièce. Le froncement de sourcil de Bobby s'approfondit, ses yeux ferme en apercevant le visage décomposé de Jack.

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ?" Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Jack haussa des épaules, essayant de ne pas paraître bouleversé. 'Je peux le faire, Je peux le faire' se prononça-t-il. 'Fait semblant que ce n'est pas Bobby'

"Y a t il un raison pour laisser la lumière éteinte ? Je sais que nous ne sommes pas riche mais tu sais maman peut se permettre de laisser allumé," Dit Bobby un sourire satisfait que Jack admirait secrètement sur son visage.

"Je voulait la lumière éteinte. C'est plus facile pour moi quand." Dit-il lentement, embarrassé et légèrement frustré. Qu'allait lui donner Bobby non de dieu ?

'Je veux juste me remettre de ça' Pensa-t-il tristement.

"Plus facile pour quoi ?" Questionna Bobby, un sourcil relevé. Jack secoua la tête obstinément.

"Pouvons nous simplement commencer ?" Demanda Jack nerveusement.

"Commencer quoi ?" Dit Bobby. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec toi, tu es tendu aujourd'hui."

Jack soupira fortement. "Bien"

Bobby regarda avec inquiétude lorsque Jack se releva du lit, se déshabillant de son t-shirt et enlevant son pantalon. Il se retourna vers Bobby, juste en chaussette et en caleçon, sa respiration plus rapide qu'avant. Ses nerfs lâchèrent rapidement. Bobby toujours parfaitement assis, incapable de se préparer à ce qu'il était en train de voir.

"Euh, Je remarque que tu n'as pas de ceinture, alors, tu vas utiliser tes mains ou autre chose ?" Dit Jack, prenant de profonde respiration par son nez, son cœur battait très fort.

"Qu'est ce que je dois faire putain ?" Dit Bobby doucement.

Jack le dévisagea un moment. "C'est un test ?" Demanda-t-il avec précaution.

Bobby était perdu, le fait étant que Jack était debout en face de lui, presque nu attendant qu'il… lui donne une claque ? Quoi putain ?

"Tu, tu veux que je te frappe ?" Dit-il finalement.

Jack acquiesça. "J'ai commencé une bagarre à l'école aujourd'hui, ils m'ont envoyé chez le principal et ils ont dit qu'ils appelleraient Evelyn."

Bobby cligna des yeux. "Et parceque tu as commencé une bagarre, tu veux que je te frappe ?"

Jack acquiesça de nouveau, cette fois avec impatience. "Dépêche toi c'est tout, d'accord ?"

"Jack, je ne vais pas te frapper, mec t'es sérieusement cinglé. Pourquoi, non de dieu, tu me demandes ça ? » Demanda Bobby, son visage devenant rouge. Il toisa Jack, le menaçant.

Jack recula de deux pas. "Mais, mais c'est ce que tu es sensé faire. Je suis difficile, et… C'est ce qui arrive aux garçons difficiles," Dit-il.

A la consternation de Bobby, Jack ne comprit pas, ses yeux humides et rouges.

"Je ne comprend pas" Cria-t-il. "Suis-je si mauvais pour que tu ne veuille pas me toucher ?"

Bobby grimaça. Bon dieu, il n'avait pas idée de comment était abîmé Jack jusqu'à maintenant. "Putain, que t'es-t-il arrivé avant ?" Demanda-t-il doucement.

Jack commença à pleurer plus fort, sa panique le submergeant. Il vit Bobby au travers de ses larmes qui s'approchait, et il ressentit un autre élan de peur comme Bobby s'empara de lui. Il recula, s'attendant à la douleur qui suivait après un baiser. Quand rien ne suivit, il ouvrit ses yeux en une fine ligne.

Bobby l'étreignait fermement, Le nez de Jack se cognant contre la poitrine de Bobby. Il hoqueta une fois que ses larmes diminuèrent. Il laissa sa tête sur la poitrine de Bobby ressentant sa panique étouffante diminuer.

"Jackie, nous déconnons beaucoup ici, c'est ce que certains frères font. Nous nous battons et parfois on se blesse. Personne ne va te frapper juste pour te frapper. Personne ne va te blesser, ni te faire du mal. Ce n'est pas juste. Tu n'es plus un enfant, tu as 13 ans bon dieu. Les fessées, c'est pour les gamins." Dit Bobby, fredonnant entre sa respiration.

"Et même si, parfois ça ne va pas," ajouta-t-il un moment plus tard, esquissant un petit sourire pour Jack.

"Tu dois juste me croire, fais nous confiance. Tu verras. Etre un Mercer n'est pas si mauvais," Dit-il doucement. Jack donna un sourire larmoyant à Bobby. Il lui sourit encore, et le serra plus hermétiquement, luttant contre son envie de retrouver ceux qui avaient enfoncé cette merde dans le crâne de Jack.

"C'est juste le commencement petit coeur. Tu verras."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**


End file.
